Audio-visual content is available for consumption from a seemingly endless number of different content providers. Content providers deliver audio-visual programming to viewers via one or more channels. The various channels can be transmitted using a number of different methods, including over-the-air broadcasts, cable broadcasts, satellite broadcasts, and streaming Internet broadcasts. The location, hardware capabilities, and subscription packages of a user generally limits what channels are available to that user.